vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
LeapFrog: Letter Factory VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews * The Little Polar Bear Opening Logos * Warner Home Video - A AOL Time Warner Company LeapFrog Bumpers * Also Available on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) * The Talking Words Factory Opening Logos (cont.) * PorchLight Entertainment * LeapFrog - Learn Something New Every Day Opening Credits * LeapFrog Presents * "The Letter Factory * Based on the Concepts Created by: Mike Wood * Educational Consultants: Robert Calfee, Ph.D. Anne Cunningham, Ph.D., Deans Kells, Ph.D., Ruth Nathan, Ph.D. * Executive Producer: Chris D'Angelo * Music Composed by: Brian Mann, Craig Cobbin * Produced by: Bruce D. Johnson, Ph.D. Tom Gleason * Written by: John Ludin * Directed by: Roy Allen Smith Ending Credits * No Letters were harmed in the making of this video. * Produced by: PorchLight Entertainment * Executive Producers: Bruce D, Johnson, Ph.D., William T. Baumann * Post Production Supervistor: Tom Gleason * Production Assistants: Matthew Stroup, Siobhan Vivian * Songs Written by: Brian Mann, Craig Doblin, Jeanne Parson * Production Manager: Tim Wolkiewiecz * Background Design: Dan Fausett, Poe Tan, Dean Thompson * Color Designers: Kimberly Bitsui, Ellen Jin * Character & Prop Design: Virginia Hawes, Tom Rubcalava, Richard Ory * Storyboard Artists: Bob Fuentes, Eric Lusk, Tom Riggin, Rafael Rosado, Matthew Stroup, Mark Swan, Joe Vaux, Tim Wolkiewicz, Byron Vaughns, Mark Zoeller * Sheet Directors: Barbra Dourmashkin-Case, Eric Peterson, Karen Peterson, Laurie Wetzler * Voice Recording Director: Ginny McSwain, Bruce D. Johnson * Casting: Joey Paul * Cast: Reed Waxman, Marie Danielle, Mark Cacciatore, Anthony Mozdy, Loren Manda, Dee Dee Green, Henry Futterman, Rachel Adams, Mary Jo Rogers, Michael Mendelson Animation Service Provided by * Animation and Digital Production: Pasi - Phillippine Animation Studio, Inc. * For Pasi **Production Executive: Frank Sapperstein **Production: Mimi L. Eloriga, Eliza Tomayo, Rodel Ada **Animation Director: Oscar Perez, Jr. **Animation: Jun Lamapano, Lani Barcelona, Lito de Lara, Raymond Romero, Man Pinza, Jojo Monteron * Audio Mixer: Mike Rodriguez * Online Editor: Don Burt * Avid Editor: Mike Yang * PorchLight Legal & Busienss Affairs: Peggy Lisberger * Production Accounting: Kris Wonzniak, Susan McDoanld * For LeapFrog **Executive Producer: Chris D'Angelo **Producer: Michael Ross **Marketing: Ann Hamilton, Tor Sirset **Creative Team: Mike Wood, Andy Hartzell, Chris Schmidt, Rachel Sophia Smith, Wesley Hall **Legal: Peter Wong, Tsan Abrahamson, Cecilia Mao **Audio Lead: Jeanne Parsons **Art: Kathy Keys, Tom Rubcalcava **Curriculum Consultants: Deanne Kells, Ruth Nathan, Anne Cunningham **Special thank you to the LeapFrog Executive Team: Mike Wood, Tom Kalinske, Paul Rionx, Sarina D. Simon, Madeline Schroeder, Jim Marggraff, Tim Bender, Tom Prichard, Tim Dale * This is a work fiction. All Characters and events portrayed in this work are fictiona and any resemblance to the real people or incidentals is purely coincdental. ©2003 LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved including the right to reproduce in whole or in part, any part, portion or portions of this work in any form. The Letter Factory, The Leap Family of characters, LeapFrog and the LeapFrog logo are trademarks of LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. Closing Logos * PorchLight Entertainment * LeapFrog - Learn Something New Every Day Category:PorchLight Entertainment Category:VHS Category:2003 Category:LeapFrog Category:Warner Home Video